Glee Club, Sex, and Love Triangles
by Gleek-Chic
Summary: This FanFic has Finchel, Quick, Tartie, Quill, Wemma...and as many Ships I can get out but It does revolve around an OC named Belle Marks. She's a character that I came up with to stir things up within the club,but no worries,all of your gleeks are here.


This FanFic has Finchel, Quick, Tartie, Quill, Wemma...and as many Ships I can get out but It does revolve around an OC named Belle Marks. She's a character that I came up with to stir up things within the Glee club, someone I think Ryan Murphy would/could/should write into the show Lol. I hope you enjoy and I would really love feedback, So I can know what to do next.

* * *

An unfamiliar foot stepped on unfamiliar ground as I, an unfamiliar girl entered the doors of McKinley High School. I straightened my leather jacket and pushed the short brown hair out of my face, taking a deep breath and a look around at all the students bustling through the tiny halls. This was definatly not like myhigh school back home in New York, people surely dressed differently, I didn't remember ever seeing so many colors in ones wardrobe and I don't think any of my friends carried slushies in the hallways back home, it was usually a caramel macchiato from Starbucks or a Red bull. I took a deep breath and moved farther into my new habitat, I was looking for the office and didn't see any clear signs saying where it would be. This was going to be fun.

I started down the hallway, my boots clicking across the floors. A lot of eyes fell on me and whispers followed my every footstep, so I decided to walk faster. The decision only made me even more confused and lost, eventually I passed an office where a red-headed woman sat behind a desk, sharpening a bundle of pencils.

"Um, excuse me."

The woman, startled, dropped her pencils and looked up. I Shuffled uncomfortably and watched her dive under the desk after the pencils.

"Hi." The woman replied. I watched awkwardly from the door until the red-head re-emerged, placing the writing utensils back on the desk and hand sanitizing every last one, along with her hands. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me find the office."

"Oh! You must be Belle Marks."

"Um, yea that's me."

"Welcome to McKinley High." She said, arranging the pencils on her desk side by side with the names facing up. "How is your father doing?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury." She said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk. I just stayed in the doorway and Ms. Pillsbury lowered her hand. "I read your file."

"I wouldn't know how my father is because we don't speak." I replied "Now it would be really cool if I could find the office and get my schedule."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled and nodded, opening her desk drawer and handing me a map.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied, I turned to leave but Ms. Pillsbury called after me "Miss Marks do you think you could stop by my office later?"

"Sure." I lied, stepping out and closing the door behind myself.

Eventually I stumbled upon the office, the lady at the front desk handed me a schedule, a locker number and pointed me in the direction of my first class. I exited and followed the path I'd been shown, only to be blocked by two cheerleaders. One was Blond and the other olive skinned and brunette, both were beautiful girls but I didn't like cheerleaders much. Besides having been one of them, after dating so many of them I came to learn there was nothing much behind them.

"so you're the new girl huh?" the brunette said, smiling and crossing her arms.

"Yea, I guess that's me."

"Welcome to McKinley High." She said

"So I've been told." I replied, crossing my arms "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Santana and this is Brittany." she said

"Belle."

"Our coach sent us to give you a big warm Cheerios welcome." Brittany smiled

"and I assume she also read my file and sent you to try to recruit me." I said, returning my gaze to Santana. I could already tell Brittany was not the brains of this operation.

"We could use someone with your talents on the team." Santana explained

I laughed and shifted uncomfortably "Your coach doesn't waste time does she?"

"Coach Sylvester only wants the best on her team, she said you were the best."

"I am the best but I'm not interested." I retorted, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder.

"It's fun." Brittany added

"I bet it is Brit but I'm still not interested."

"What could it hurt to join?" Santana asked

"you mean join a club where I'd first establish myself as a bitch then starve myself for attention only to realize that I had no future and only my looks to live on because cheerleading involved no intelligence andcheerleaders were really just reject gymnasts who have a great ability to rhyme...no thank you."

I smiled wide and moved around them and down the hallway. Leaving Santana glaring, while Brittany just continued to smile.

"I think she's sweet." Brittany said, looping her arm through a perturbed Santana's and continued down the hall.

I found my locker and a group of unwanted jocks near it. They were all chuckling stupidly but stopped when I appeared. I rolled my eyes when they began whispering and nodding, the one with the baby Mohawk much more than the others. I shoved my books in and closed my locker as he approached.

"hey."

I turned and leaned against the lockers but didn't respond, maybe if I pretended I was mute he would go away. He shifted uncomfortably but kept the smirk.

"so you're the new girl huh?" he asked, hoping if he asked he would get a response, I still just stared.

"so, where are you from?" he questioned again.

"how long is this going to go on, because this is painful." I finally spoke, growing tired of the game. I could hear his buddies snickering behind him.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation." the boy said, coming on even stronger.

"it's awkward conversation actually, I think it's best you cut your losses and walk away."

"what's wrong with trying to make the newcomer feel welcome?" he smiled, I had to admit he was kind of cute but the overabundance of testosterone was making me nauseous.

"it's embarrassing. For you of course, not me." I replied, smirking slightly.

"it doesn't have to be." he pressed

"what is it you want from me?" I asked bored once again with the back and forth.

"I'd just like to show you around, I'm a good guide, especially if I'm showing you the space under the bleachers." he replied, moving closer to me. "what do ya say?"

"I'd say kiss my ass but I'm afraid you might actually try it. So I'll just tell you that the pregnant blond across the hall has been giving you the evil eye for this entire waste of 10 minutes and walk away." and with that I dipped around him and out of the situation. It was only an hour since I'd stepped foot in McKinley High and I already wanted to go back home.

Because my face was buried in my confusing map of the school, I didn't notice the giant boy come barreling around the corner and right into me. Before I knew it, I was falling fast and hitting the floor hard.

"is there a fire somewhere that I don't know about?" I snapped, looking up at the guy who had landed on me.

"I'm so sorry." he said, standing up and offering a hand to help me up as well. "I tried to miss you but then I would have landed on the guy with the unexplained rash and the runny nose...he sort of makes me nervous."

"glad I could help you out with that." I mumbled, gathering my stuff and standing.

" I'm really sorry, I didn't want to be late for class again." he replied.

"at least you know where your class is."

"So you're the new girl everyone is talking about." he asked, I nodded and looked around. "well where are you going?"

"I'm not even sure." I replied, feeling a little embarrassed. He smiled and took the map and schedule from me. He nodded and handed it back to me.

"don't tell me you don't know either." I laughed, shoving the papers in my purse.

"no, you're actually in my class."

"great, we don't have to run do we?"

"no." he laughed " we can walk."

"good." I replied, following him as he pushed himself through the crowd.

"I'm Finn Hudson by the way." he said, looking down at me and offering his hand.

"Belle Marks." I replied, taking his hand.

Finn and I didn't pay much attention to class, he filled me in on the school and the people in it. About his pregnant ex-girlfriend who got knocked up by his best friend, both of who I'd seen today. He told me about Rachel and Jesse and he also told me about Glee club.

* * *

"There is a Glee club here?"

"Yea, why?" He replied

"My old school had one, I just never had a chance to join."

"You sing?"

"I used to." I replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Why did you stop?"

"Long story." I said

"Well we have an hour left of class and I'm a good listener." He said, I looked up at him and smiled a little bit.

"ok."

So we sat there and I told him my story, a story I hadn't told many others. It was strange to be telling a stranger all of this but yet oddly releasing at the same time. I told him about how my family used to be amazing and happy, a family of eccentric people. My mother a make-up artist to the stars on Broadway and my father an owner of a performing arts school, a performing arts school that I attended. I'd danced, acted, and sang since I was 4 years old and dreamed of future in the limelight. We saw a Broadway play together every other weekend and spent every waking moment we could with one another. We did all of that until my mother died and everything fell apart, including my father. He started to drink and stopped showing up to work. He was fired and I was pulled out of that school and put into a regular school, ever since then I haven't performed and I've been taking care of my father. We lost our house and my grandparents thought it was a good idea to move in with them here. I ended the story by explaining that my father didn't speak to me anymore and that he just sat in the same chair and stared out of his bedroom window.

"Wow." Finn said

"Hey, you wanted to know." I chuckled. The school bell rang and we both stood, he led me out of the class and into the hallway.

"I think you should talk to Mr. Shuester about joining the Glee Club." Finn said, as we stopped at his locker.

"Oh I don't think so." I replied, "I haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"Then what better time to start!" Finn said making me laugh at how excited he was.

"Hey Finn."

We both turned to see a beautiful black girl in purple and a skinny white boy wearing a poncho and Burberry scarf.

"This is Mercedes and Kurt," Finn introduced "Mercedes and Kurt this is Belle."

"Cute boots." Kurt said

" Thank you, I love yours too." I replied

"She sings." Finn said, nudging me a little bit. I smiled nervously.

"Are you gonna join Glee?" Mercedes asked

"Yes." Finn answered before I could.

"Good, we need more competition for Rachel." Kurt said

"Same Rachel?" I asked Finn, he nodded.

"You guys don't seem to like her very."

"That's not it." Mercedes said but Kurt was behind her shaking his head "That is it."

"Rachel is a sweet girl, she's just a lot to take sometimes." Finn explained, closing his locker.

"All the time."

"Thank you Kurt."

"No problem. By the way Mr. Shuester wants to talk to you."

"Okay, cool."

Mercedes and Kurt said bye and made their way down the hall. Finn closed his locker door and turned to me "You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"To talk to Mr. Schue."

He headed off and I began to follow before stopping and crossing my arms. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked, Finn stopped and turned around looking down on me with chestnut brown eyes.

"Trying to make up for tackling you earlier." he said smiling "and you always need at least one friend in a new school"

I hesitated for a second and looked into his eyes, he seemed to be telling the truth. "okay." I nodded, walking up to stand next to him "Now about this Glee thing, I don't think I can do it."

"You're doing it." He said and continued walking. I laughed and followed, truth was I was nervous but I was ready to get back to doing what I love.

* * *

"Alright guys! Listen up, I want to introduce you to Belle Marks."

I stood behind Mr. Shuester, who I found to be extremely hot and stared out at the Glee Club, a few faces smiled back, others glared but most just stared and I stared back.

"I was going to ask her to join the Glee club but she said she didn't think it would be right unless you guys decided as a whole." Mr. Shue explained "So without further introduction, Belle Marks."

He walked off and left the floor free and me standing by myself. The music started and I found myself looking at Finn, who gave me an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, I smiled and opened my mouth to sing. By the time I was done I was floating, I didn't remember feeling this happy in forever and I didn't care whether I made it into the club or not, I was in my own personal heaven with my mother. I opened my eyes and my heaven disappeared , replacing itself with many surprised faces. I shot an evil look at Finn and then looked back at them

"was it really that bad?"

"No," Mr. Shue said "It was actually very good."

Suddenly Finn popped up and began to clap loudly, everyone but three girls began to clap as well. Quinn was one, Santana the other and the last one I assumed was Rachel.

"No one seems to object." Mr. Schue said, ignoring the hand that shot straight up in the air "I'd say it was unanimous."

"Mr. Shuester."

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shuester replied, finally acknowledging her presence.

"I object."

"Big surprise." Mercedes said winking in my direction, Rachel let it roll off her back.

"I don't think it's fair to be adding more people to Glee club so late in the process." she explained

"What's wrong Rachel, afraid your chances of solos will become slimmer." Kurt said, a smug smile plastered across his pale face.

"Not likely." Rachel retorted, I raised an eyebrow at her. "I just think the guy to girl ratio here is perfect right now and we don't need anyone messing that up, its crucial to our choreography."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with the guy/girl ratio when Jessie showed up." Finn snapped "We were just fine before that."

"You mean when you were hitting on my girlfriend without having me to worry about me?" Jessie added.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue yelled, everyone stopped "Rachel, nobody else here seems to have a problem with Belle so please take your seat."

Reluctantly Rachel took her seat and Mr. Shue turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "welcome to Glee Club Belle, you can take a seat."

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not how this works, I get the talented ones."

"Sue." Mr. Shue said as we all turned to see the woman walking in.

"Coach Sylvester I presume." I said

"As if you didn't already know." Sue scoffed

"What do you want Sue?" Mr. Shue snapped, she ignored him and walked right up to me. I stood with my arms crossed looking up at her.

"I heard you turned down my cheerios." She said

"they had nothing I wanted." I replied

"I don't believe that's true, the cheerios has a lot to offer to someone with your talent."

"Like what, besides some amusement towards your strangely tall and awkwardly shaped body and your hair that closely resembles a mullet."

I felt all the air go out of the room as everyone gasped, I just stood my ground and continued to look her in the eyes.

"ouch, I like you." Sue said, her smirk transforming into a smile that gave me the creeps. "Cheerios offer you fame and popularity, a future. You don't belong with these losers."

"it's time for you to go Sue." Mr. Shue said, walking to the door and yanking the door open. "She's obviously not interested."

Sue just laughed and backed towards the door "This isn't over Shuester." she said, stopping at the door "and by the way you especially disgusting today."

Mr. Shue slammed the door on her and turned back to us, clapping his hands. "let's get to work."

* * *

Glee was released and everyone trudged out, including me. Finn had to stay behind because Mr. Shuester needed to talk to him. I nodded and walked out with everyone else, stopping just outside the door and leaning against the wall.

Inside Finn stood before Mr. Shuester, watching him gather his things.

"you wanted to talk to me Mr. Shue."

"Yea." Will replied, placing his brief case on the piano and leaning against it with his elbow. "Take a seat."

Finn looked at the stool and then back to his instructor. He didn't like the way this sounded and felt more comfortable standing.

"I'm fine." Finn replied

"Finn your not going to like this, but I feel like not enough people are getting fair chances with solos." Will began, Finn didn't say anything and waited for Will to finish. "So I i think I'm going to give a few of the regional solos to Jessie."

"What?" Finn hissed "You can't do that Mr. Shue!"

"Finn, I understand..."

"he doesn't belong here Mr. Shue!"

Outside I could see Finn's face change from bewilderment to anger. Angrily he kicked over the stool next to the piano and watched as Mr. Shue went to go pick it up.

* * *

"Belle?"

I turned and came face to face with Rachel, my body immediately shifted into the defensive and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She said, offering her hand. I looked at her for a minute before taking her surprisingly soft hand and shaking it. I dropped it and shifted to get a good view of Jessie, who was leaning against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. He caught my eyes and smirked, I'm pretty sure it took all the will power I had to keep my knees from buckling. I smiled back and returned to looking at Rachel, who was brushing a long strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" I said,realizing that the could of came out meaner than she wanted "I mean because everyone else left."

The only people who were left in the hallway were us, Jessie and Quinn, who was standing a little farther down the hall waiting for Puck to return from the bathroom and walk with her to the car.

"I've asked Mr. Shuester if I could use the room to rehearse a few solos after Glee practice, while he grades a few papers" She explained matter-of-factly. "Jessie is gonna help."

I nodded and avoided looking at Jessie again "Cool."

"You can watch if you want, It always helps to watch someone with much more experience." she said, the smile still on her face "don't get me wrong, you're good but a little pitchy at times and you could use some work on your stage presence."

"You know Rachel, You'd be really hot if you weren't so annoying." I replied, giving her a equally obnoxious smile right back.

Finn suddenly burst through the door, stopped to look at the faces in the hall, glared at Jessie and then walked off. I looked around first, not sure whether to follow and then chased after him. As I left Puck returned, holding a soda and a snickers bar.

* * *

"Are you completely stupid?" Quinn snapped, as puck wandered up to her.

"What's wrong now?"

"What do you think is wrong? You left me fifteen minutes ago to the bathroom! My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and now I have to go to the bathroom myself!" She shouted "So I will ask again, Are you completely stupid?"

"No. No I am not completely stupid." Puck retorted, looking around to see if anyone was there but Rachel and Jessie had already gone into the classroom "God, you and your hormones are driving me crazy."

"Oh really? you want to talk about crazy. How about your mother waking me in the middle of the night with her T.V. programs, or how about your sister not letting me sit in the comfortable chair because she wrote her name on it. I can't eat what I want because your mother insists on shoving Jewish food down my throat, saying it's good for the baby. I don't get enough sleep with you snoring next to me and I'm starting to get so big I can barely tie my shoes or even see my feet for that matter!" Quinn shouted "and you don't do anything about it, you don't help me at all...now that is crazy!"

"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry." Puck replied.

"No you're not, you say that all the time but you're not."

"I am! but you're always yelling at me and I don't know what else to do, so I ignore you." Puck said

"God Puck, you're such a..." Quinn stopped, grabbing at her stomach and inhaling quickly.

"What is it? are you okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled, looking up at Puck "The baby kicked."

"What?" Puck replied, taken aback. Quinn took his hand and placed it on her stomach just by her belly, at first he didn't feel a thing and thought Quinn had finally lost her mind but then something pressed against his hand and he looked up at her.

"Wow." He said

"Yea."

They both stood there with their hands on her belly until the baby stopped moving. Puck put his hand in his pocket and used the other to pick up her bag.

"You still have to pee?"

"Yes." Quinn replied

"Okay, let's get you home."

"Can we stop to get a burger on the way?" She asked, waddling down the hallway next to him.

"Sure. You're paying right?"

"Geez Puck!." Quinn screeched, slapping him in the arm.

"I was joking." Puck retorted, pushing open the double doors but forgetting to hold them open for her.

* * *

"Hey Finn, wait up!" I said, catching up to him at his locker. He was violently shoving everything into his book bag.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Mr. Shue took away half of my solos to give them to Jessie to sing at regionals!"

"Why would he do that?"

"he doesn't think that the songs are being evenly distributed! Whatever that means!" Finn shouted, zipping his bag closed and throwing it over his shoulder. "this guy just shows up here and I start losing everything that I love."

"Rachel?"

He nodded and looked down at his feet "what does she see in this guy?"

"No offense, but he's kind of hot and his voice sort of make me wanna cream my pants." I said

"Gross."

"Sorry." I laughed "Look, you still have songs to sing right?"

"Yea."

"Then you kick ass at those songs." I said, closing his locker. "and don't worry so much about Rachel, by the way she was looking at you I'd say she's not over you."

Finn didn't really say anything but his breathing had slowed and he was less angry "I don't really want to go home, you wanna grab something to eat with me?"

"Yea, sure."

I nodded and looked around "Uh, you're gonna have to remind me where the parking lot is." I said, scrunching my face up in embarrassment. He cracked and showed me a little bit of that beautiful smile, taking the lead once more.

"It's this way."

"Belle."

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

I looked up from my math book and sitting before me was Jessie St. James. He was turned completely around in his seat, watching me with a smirk plastered along his pink lips.

"Jessie." I replied, setting down my pencil and sitting back. The smell of his fresh minty breath and cleanly washed skin was giving me dirty thoughts, hence making me extremely uncomfortable.

"I never got to say congrats on getting into the club." He said.

"I would say thank you but I think most of it had to do with the fact that most of our fellow Glee clubbers wanted competition for Rachel."

"and you think you're it?"

"not at all, she has the range I don't but I'm a lot more pleasant to be around." I said, smiling and crossing my arms.

"You don't like my girlfriend very much." He stated, still smiling.

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." I replied

"She's not good with meeting new people." he chuckled.

"Or is it that she does in fact see a threat in me." I said, leaning forward. "Not in the musical sense of course."

"what sense then?"

"The sense that I might be taking a certain guys attention away from her."

"It takes more than a few glances and a conversation to draw my attention." He said, brushing his hair from his face and smiling even wider.

"I wasn't talking about you." I said, hoping to wipe the smile from his face, no matter how cute it was. My goal was achieved, his smirk fell slightly.

"Then who?"

"Finn."

There went the entire smile, his back straightened and he looked me straight in the eyes. He was beautiful in an arrogant sort of way and right now he looked like a bird whose feathers id ruffled, it was cute for someone who was always so sure of himself.

"They're just friends." he said

"Right." I replied, standing at the bell and gathering my things. He followed me as I headed for the door, stepping in my path as I tried to remember the way to my locker.

"How is it you think you know everything after only knowing us a day?"

"I'm not blind,deaf, or dumb." I retorted, squeezing around him and walking away. He followed like I knew he would "Look, it's none of my business, just forget I said anything."

"Already forgotten." he replied, stopping next to me when we arrived at my locker. The smile had returned and the posture had dropped again, returning to comfortable.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, slipping my books into the locker. "from what Finn has told me you left our rival Glee club to join this one, Why?"

"Rachel."

"Wow." I said closing my locker door "maybe I am misjudging the girl if she has all you guys falling at her feet."

"It was either transfer and be with Rachel or stay and be without, it really wasn't that hard of a choice." he explained, leaning against the lockers.

"You don't strike me as a romantic."

"as this is only your second day, I'm going to say there's a lot you don't know about me...yet."

"Yet?" I questioned , smirking.

"I'm intrigued." he said.

"I'm intriguing." I replied, he chuckled and stood up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You should get to know Rachel. You might find you're more alike than you think." ,and with that he turned and walked away. I looked after him, partly annoyed and partly turned on. Maybe this school wouldn't be so completely horrible.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me?" Tina asked, looking up from her notebook at Artie.

"You have this look when you're concentrating, it's cute." He replied. Tina smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you, but stop staring at me." Tina said, smiling and returning to her work. They were both in the middle of the library, waiting for class to start. Tina tried to return to work but something was distracting her, she looked up at Artie and folded her hands in her lap.

"When are you going to take me out?"

Artie looked up and smiled "What do you mean?"

"We kiss all the time and you always talk about getting all up on this but you haven't asked me out."

Artie fixed his glasses nervously and looked around before looking back at Tina "If you haven't noticed, I can't exactly take you out on a real date."

"Why not?" Tina asked. Artie simply pointed down at the two wheels on either side of him.

"I think I'm missing your point." Tina said.

"I'm in a wheelchair, my dad drives me everywhere. I would love to take you out but it would be like having a chaperone." Artie explained

"I don't mind." Tina said, smiling and reaching for his hand. He pulled away, fixing his glasses again and backing up his chair a bit from the table.

"you don't get it Tina, I've wanted to ask you out for weeks but I want to do it right. I want to ask you and then I want you to get all dressed up, I want to pick you up and I want to pay." He said, packing his stuff into his bag. "but that will never happen, I'm sorry."

He placed his bag in his lap and rolled out of the library, leaving Tina sitting alone, staring at the empty space where he had been sitting.

* * *

"Hi Rachel." Finn said, grabbing a tray and stepping in line next to her.

"Hi Finn." She replied, trying to force a smile and standing on the tips of her toes to reach the salad she wanted.

"How have you been?" He asked, awkwardly.

"I've been good." She replied, sliding down the line and grabbing a plate of spaghetti. Finn could tell she was distracted and that not everything was good.

"I can see that's a lie." Finn said, sliding down with her.

"I just haven't been sleeping lately and Mr. Shue's on going plans to ruin my career by adding more people to Glee club is not helping." She said

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Finn asked "because you know you can talk to me."

She looked up at him and smiled warmly for the first time in a while "I'm sure," she said, placing her tray down and brushing down her skirt "I think I just need to go sing something."

Finn watched as she walked from the cafeteria, he knew she wasn't alright but he didn't know why or how to find out.

* * *

"Hey, don't eat that." I said, catching Finn just as he was about to pay for the food in the cafeteria. I held up a bag id brought from home and beckoned him to follow me.

"Hey." he said, placing his tray down and apologizing to the cafeteria lady before following me out. "What's up?"

"It's not the best food but it's better than that." I said, handing him the bag.

"Thank you." he replied

"No problem, I was going to go eat it on the bleachers but I realized I have no idea where the field is." I said, feeling pathetic. I think Finn realized it and shook his head, "The bleachers are boring and it's hot outside anyways, I know somewhere we can go though."

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion but followed him anyways. Ten minutes later we were sitting at the edge of the stage in the auditorium. The only other person Finn had been alone with in the auditorium, besides Mr. Shue, was Rachel but he tried to push that from his mind.

"So how is your dad?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"He's fine, I had a conversation with him last night. It was one sided but that's okay, I told him about the school and you." I explained, he looked uncomfortable "It's cool, you don't have to say anything."

Finn just nodded, he would have replied but he had nothing to say and he was sure he would only make things more awkward if he did.

"So is this where all the magic happens?" I asked, looking about in awe as if I was in Disney world.

"Sort of." he said, taking a bite of his sandwich and looking down at me.

"It's beautiful." I replied

"It's just like any old theatre."

"I haven't been in one for years." I said "I haven't touched a stage for years."

"you miss it."

"Hell yea I miss it. I know it sounds corny but this place is my church and this thing we call a stage is my altar." I explained.

"It doesn't sound corny," he said, I raised an eyebrow and he laughed "Okay maybe a little corny but it's cool. Everybody needs someplace to escape."

"what's your escape?" I asked

"It used to be Football but that was until I discovered Glee."

" and what are you escaping from Hudson?"

"Lots of things." he said, putting down his sandwich "My mother starting dating again and chose Kurt's dad, I want a girl who doesn't want me back, Mr. Shue keeps giving away my songs, and I find myself sometimes missing Quinn and my old life."

"You're right, that is a lot." I said, nudging him and standing "but if that's true, then you know what he have to do."

"What?" He questioned as I offered a hand to help him up. I walked over to the piano and found the cord I was looking for, I hit it and then turned to him.

"Birds flying high, you know how I feel." I began to sing "Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel. It's a dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me..."

"and I'm feeling good." Finn finished, I smiled. I think we both heard the music in our heads and immediately began to feel better. We sang with each other and goofed about the stage, spinning and dancing, Finn rather awkwardly.

"and I'm feeling good."

The song ended and we stood hand in hand, staring out at the empty audience. Why I was so comfortable with someone id known for only two days, I don't know but I was and that is why standing here holding his hand made me nervous.

Finn breathed heavily and felt Belle's hand in his, he wanted to keep holding it but he knew that would be strange.

"You're right, that made me feel better." He said, dropping my hand and sticking his in his pocket.

"Yea...I told you." I replied, crossing my arms and sitting back down at the edge of the stage. Finn sat down next to me and took another bite of his sandwich.

Neither of us noticed the girl standing in the wings behind us.

* * *

Me and Finn finally separated after lunch and I made for the bathroom. When I eventually found one, I entered and stumbled upon one of the girls from Glee club standing over the sink and crying.

"Um, Tina? It's Tina right?" I asked as I slowly moved towards her. She turned and gave me a tiny smile, wiping the tears from her face quickly.

"Yea, Hi Belle."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, sniffling in the process.

"You don't seem fine." I said, reaching her finally and pulling out some more paper towels to hand to her. "I know you don't know me very well, or at all," She chuckled "But I'm a good listener." I added.

"It's just Artie." she replied after a couple of minutes.

"Artie? Would that be the cute one in the wheelchair?" I asked, she nodded.

"Do you guys have a thing?" I asked, she nodded again. "Good job!" I said, finally getting a real smile out of her.

"It's complicated though." She finally said.

"With guys It always is." I replied, hopping up onto the counter.

"yea but Artie is different." She said "He's sweet and funny but the wheelchair holds him back with a lot of stuff and he's sometimes ashamed of it I guess."

"What happened?"

"I asked when he was finally gonna take me out, he got really embarrassed and said that he couldn't because of the wheelchair and then left me in the library." she explained.

"I don't think I understand." I replied

"That's what I said!" she retorted "He said if he were to take me out, he would want it to be right. He would want to come pick me up and pay but his dad drives him everywhere and he has no job so he has no money."

"Did you tell him it was the twentieth century and that it doesn't have to be like that?"

"I tried, he didn't want to hear it."

"It must be difficult for him." I said, noticing she had begun leaking again. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"I don't think so." She replied, grabbing another paper towel to stem the flow.

"You like him right?" I questioned, she nodded "and he likes you?"

"I think he does."

"Then we'll figure something, what do ya say?" I said, sliding off the counter top. Offering my pinky in a juvenile pinky swear kind of action, she smiled and hooked her's around mine.

"Okay."

She cleaned off her face and I headed for a stall "hey!" she called, just as I pushed open a door, I turned "You barely even know me, why do you want to help?"

"I'm a little bit of a romantic, " I said, smiling "I also thought we'll be working with each other in Glee, so I could make another friend."

"Yea, Friend."

"Don't worry girl, we'll figure something out."

With that I entered the stall and she walked out of the bathroom, a big smile on her face. As she left, in walked two someone's Belle didn't mind not being friendly with.

"Mr. James said I could possibly be the most asinine person he's ever met." Brittany said "He's always complimenting me like that. Do you think I should make out with him?"

"No Britt, I don't think you should."

I exited the stall to find Brittany playing with her hair, while Santana fixed her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Hi Belle." Brittany said, waving. I smiled and waved back, crossing to a sink to wash my hands.

"Hi Brittany, how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"That's good." I replied, rinsing off my hands and drying them "and you Santana?"

"Good." She replied

"You look good, Super thin." I said, tossing the wet papers in the trash and heading to the door.

"So you and Hudson huh?"

"Are friends, yes." I replied, turning at the door.

"You two seem pretty close for two people that just met."

"Are you jealous?"

Santana glared and Brittany just smiled, she probably had no clue what was happening right now. I imagined she was dancing with the rainbows and unicorns in her head right now...or she was picturing making out with her teacher.

"Just warning you, He's got a lot of baggage." Santana said, coming to stand beside me at the door, Brittany in toe.

"I'm aware."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, now standing right in front of me "You should ask him about me sometime."

"Has anyone ever told you, you look ugly when you're being shady." I replied, the smile still on my face. She winked and left the bathroom with Brittany. I shook my head and stepped out after them, why did she think I cared what Finn did, id only known the kid two days now...So why did I care?

* * *

"Good Afternoon Emma." Will said, sitting down at the table across the Red-Headed beauty he had fallen for. The same one that had been avoiding him for the past couple of weeks.

"Hello Will." She said briskly, slipping a tiny carrot into her mouth.

"How have you been?" he asked, putting his tupperware dish in front of him but not eating.

"Just fine and yourself?"

"I'm good, I miss you though." he said, wanting to reach over the table to touch her but restraining himself.

"I'm sure you're just fine without me." She said, popping another carrot in her mouth and avoiding his eyes. "How are the kids?"

"They're good. Getting ready for Regionals."

"I'm sure they'll do great." She said "Speaking of the kids, you now have Belle Marks in the club right?"

"Yes."

"I tried to get her to come and talk to me yesterday but she never showed up. Do you think you help me get her into the office?" She questioned, finally looking up and into his eyes. Her breathe caught and she had to turn her gaze back to her food.

"Sure, Is there something wrong?" Will asked, having noticed her little flutter of excitement and trying to get her look up at him again.

"No nothing, she's just a girl who needs some guidance."

"Anything I could do to help, you know besides getting her to come to you."

"No, that's it." Emma said, her tone so final. She didn't speak again and Will just watched her for a couple of minutes before grabbing his food and standing "I think I'll just go eat in my office."

Emma didn't bother looking up, just nodded and Will turned and left the teachers lounge. He walked the 2 halls down and entered his office, kicking the doors closed behind him. He took a seat at his desk and popped the lid of his tupperware, the smell of leftover lasagna flooding out. Since his wife had left, he'd been fending for himself and even though Will was a jack of all trades type, cooking had never been his thing. He closed the dish and reached for an apple instead, just as there was a knock on his door. He waved ther person in and placed the apple back down on the desk.

"Hi Mr. Shue."

"Good Afternoon Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good, I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch." She said sweetly, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Oh no it's fine, I don't think you could call it a lunch anyways." he replied "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you I'd be a few minutes late to rehearsal because I have a doctors appointment."

"Oh okay, Is everything good with the baby?" He asked. She nodded, wincing once and then smiling.

"Yes, She's actually been kicking lately."

"Really?"

"yea, would you like to feel?" she said, standing and moving around the desk to stand next to him. Will hesitated at first and then lifted his hand to her swollen belly. He felt the tiny nudge against his hand and he smiled, this baby had almost been his, back when his marriage was still semi-plausible and his wife had made him believe she was pregnant. At the thought, he removed his hand and stared down at his lap.

"She is going to be beautiful."

Quinn seeming to realize what she had done and went to place a hand on his shoulder before thinking twice and squatting rather awkwardly instead "Mr. Shue I'm so sorry about what happened with you and your wife."

"it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I should have told you..."

"you should have never been put in that position." He replied, looking down at her.

"even so, I really wanted to give this baby to you Mr. Shue." Quinn said, smiling warmly up at him "I think you would be an amazing father."

"Thank you Quinn." he replied, leaning down to give her a hug. They held each other for a second and then let go. He helped her back to a standing position and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Quinn do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If you see Belle Marks, do you think you could tell her to come here?"

Quinn nodded and headed for the door, stepping out and closing it behind her.

* * *

"Well, well, well Hiya Marks."

"Hi Coach Sylvester." I replied, I was standing between Mercedes and Kurt and we had been immersed in a conversation about what colors meshed well together.

"Hey Mariah, Ellen." Sue said, nodding to Mercedes and Kurt. "Change your mind yet Marks?"

"Nope."

"What if I could offer you a scholarship to any college you wanted?"

"I'm not a senior." I replied

"It's always good to start planning your future ahead of time."

"Hey Belle."

All of the turned to see Quinn approaching, "Not now Q, we're having a conversation."

"Mr Shue wants to see Belle in his office." She said, I flashed a smile at her for the nice save and turned back to Sue.

"Nice talk coach, maybe next time." I said, before waving to Kurt and Mercedes and following Quinn off.

"Nice timing." I told her

"Thanks." she replied "wish I had planned it. I nodded and looked around for a second while trying to come up with something to say.

"Hey, sorry about the other day with Puck."

"No worries, He's like that with every girl he can possibly find." she said, as they turned the corner.

"That must be hard on you."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just the baby daddy." she explained "If you have to worry about anybody, worry about Santana. She's had her claws in Puck from day one."

"Really? How many people does that girl have under her belt? She already mentioned Finn to me and Brittany and her seem way closer than..."

"Wait, Finn?" Quinn interrupted

"Yea, she said some cryptic shit about Finn but I think she was just messing with me because she thinks I like him."

"Do you?"

"I just met him!" I cried, She nodded and kept walking. We reached Mr. Shue's office and she turned and walked off without a goodbye. I shrugged and knocked on the door, I could hear him say "come in" so I did.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Shue?"

"Yea, have a seat." he said, I moved slowly to his desk and took a seat in front of him. "I realized I haven't gotten the chance to speak with you one on one and welcome you to the Glee club."

I didn't speak, just waited for him to continue. This already sounded like something she didn't want to hear and her guard was sliding into place.

"So how are you liking Mckinley so far?"

"It's fine."

"And Lima."

It's plain."

"Where are you from again?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

"New York."

"do you miss it?"

"Mr. Shue, I don't mean to be rude but can you get to the point. My next class starts in ten minutes."

"Yea, um, the guidance counselor Ms. Pillsbury asked me to have you come see her when you can."

"That's great." I said, standing and picking up my bag.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Mr. Shue said, standing with me.

"You mean you haven't read my file?" I asked

"No."

"Good, you should keep it that way Mr. Shue." I said, walking to the door "Just know as the Belle Marks that you see before you."

"Okay." He replied, I smiled and pulled the door open, stepping out of it. As I walked to my next class I thought about how I'd reacted and I knew that because of it, he definitely would look at my file.

* * *

Santana's Gym locker slammed closed to reveal the very pregnant and very angry Quinn Fabray.

"Did you do it to get back at me Santana?"

"What are you talking about?" she retorted, standing and crossing her arms.

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Quinn snapped, stepping closer to the thin cheerleader before her.

"I really wish I knew what you were blubbering about so we could get this over with."

"You slept with Finn."

"Oh, that."

"Yea, that Santana!" Quinn hissed "God you're such a bitch, you just couldn't wait to get your revenge could you!"

Santana bristled at the derogatory comment Quinn had just thrown in her face and stepped into Quinn's face.

"You know what, You're right I couldn't wait. You really missed out Quinny, your ex is quite the man in bed." Santana spat.

"You're a slut." Quinn retorted

"you would know wouldn't you?" Santana replied "I'm not the one who slept with my boyfriends best friend."

The swing came before Quinn knew what she was doing and before Santana could react. The slap resonated around the entire locker room and left Santana a little dizzy, she was quick to bounce back and she rose her hand to strike when someone caught her by the wrist.

"I don't know what's going on here, and truthfully I don't care but there will be no fighting in my locker room." Sue threatened in a frightening tone. "Santana go apply a little make-up, you're a little red. As for you Q, you are no longer a cheerio so you have no place in here, I suggest you leave."

Quinn didn't have to be told twice, she spun on her heel and left the locker room. She had a doctors appointment to get to anyways.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi." Rachel replied, closing her locker and looking up at Finn.

"Where's Jessie?"

"The bathroom." she said, clutching her books close to her chest "Where is Belle?"

"Not sure."

"That's a shame, you guy's seem attached at the hip." Rachel said, briskly.

"What?" Finn replied confused, not an unusual thing for Finn.

"I saw you guys in the auditorium earlier. I came looking for you because I wanted to talk." she explained, Finn straightened and shook his head.

"we were just eating lunch. You can talk to me now."

"Talk about what?" Jessie asked, appearing and throwing an arm around Rachel. Finn just glared and so Rachel answered.

"About Regionals and his solos."

"Oh yea, sorry about that. I guess Mr. Shue just saw that the songs better fit my voice." Jessie said

"yea I bet." Finn snapped

"I'm sure you'll get the next one." Jessie said, putting his hand in his pocket and shrugging. "We should go Rachel, or we'll be late for class."

Rachel nodded and let him pull her away but not before giving Finn a sympathetic smile. Finn wished there was a chair he could kick over right about now, instead he kicked the lockers and hobbled off to class.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked as Finn limped his way over to the desk.

"Yea." he grunted, dropping into his chair "You left this in the auditorium."

I recognized my notebook and wondered how I could have forgotten it "Thanks."

"No problem."

Both of us sat in silence for a while, both actually taking notes. When the teacher left them to study for the remainder of class, I turned to Finn and nudged him with my pencil.

"hey, I gotta question." I said, he looked up and nodded.

"It's none of my business but I was just wondering. Santana mentioned that you and her had a thing."

Finn seemed to freeze, he looked around the room and then back to me.

"She told you that?" he whispered.

"more like hinted." I replied "You don't have to tell me, but I figured if you told me, I could tell you a secret in return."

Finn was silent for a while before he nodded and leaned closer to me.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I sort of lost my virginity to her." Finn said, I raised my eyebrows in shock. More at the fact that he'd still been a virgin.

" now you."

I nodded and looked at my notebook before looking back up at him. She hadn't told anybody this but she felt she could tell him.

"remember how I told you that my dad lived at home with me?"

Finn nodded and I took a deep breath "Well I lied, he actually stays in the psychiatric ward at the hospital." I said. Finn just stared at me, so I continued "About a week after we had gotten here, he had been left alone and almost burnt down my grandparents house. He's been there ever since."

"You didn't have to tell me that." Finn replied, straightening up.

"I trust you, and I wanted you to know you could trust me." I said, and I was surprised that that was the truth. "Just don't tell anybody okay?"

"Okay." He replied. He smiled down at me and then we both returned to our work before class was over.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

The week continued with little to no drama, at least none I had heard of or been a part of. Finn and I grew closer, much to the dismay of Rachel. Sue tried everyday to convert me to mindless cheerleader and Mr. Shue kept giving me the look of sympathy, which gave me reason to believe he had read my file. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and I hung out almost every night at Kurt's place, watching both action movies and romantic comedies, hoping to make everyone happy. By the end of the night when Finn finally fell asleep, the girl's, including Kurt would do facials and talk about the importance of waxing. I visited my father every day before school and told him about the friends I was making and the fact that I was once again singing. Of course there was never any reply, and by this time I had gotten used to it but I secretly hoped sometimes that he would talk back.

The weekend came fast and was spent doing homework I had neglected during the week,Tina called and told me that she had tried to talk to Artie again about the date but he changed the subject more than once, I told her I had an idea and not to worry. My grandparents allowed me to have Finn over sunday to help finish my work, though I ended up doing the most.

"Hey buddy! Are you gonna help?" I asked, chucking a pencil at Finn who was laid out across my floor.

"You seem to have everything under control." He laughed, sitting up. I rolled my eyes and reached for my pencil, grazing his leg, I quickly drew my arm back and turned back to my work.

"So what do you think about a date?" I asked,keeping my eyes on the paper. There was silence for a second and then he appeared on the floor next to me, or at least his head did.

"Like a date date, you and me?" he asked

"and Tina and Artie." I said, finally looking over at him.

"ummm..."

"Artie won't go a date with Tina unless it's all formal and old fashioned. I told her I'd find a way to help her out." I replied.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"big surprise." I laughed, nudging him. "Look we could supply him with the money and the transportation, make it seem real to him."

"and what if he doesn't go for it?"

"you have to make him," I said "He's your friend and sort of mine, it's the least we could do."

"You think it'll work?"

"make it work buddy." I replied, punching him in the arm "now enough of this homework crap, let's go throw the ball around."

Finn hooted and yanked Belle off the floor, throwing her over his shoulder.

"If I puke on you, it's not my fault."

* * *

The school bell rang and Artie rolled his way down the hall on his way to his last class.

"Hey Artie, wait up!"

Artie turned to see Finn coming down the hallway towards him, he was out of breath when he finally caught up and Artie couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be an athlete?" he mocked

"Hey, you roll that thing pretty fast." Finn replied

"What's up Finn?" He asked

"I wanted to give you something." Finn said, pulling and envelope out of the front pouch of his backpack and handing it to him "I know it's a little late but it's themoney I had left over from the bake sale. I had kept it so I could give it to Quinn for the baby but...I'm sorry."

Artie took the envelope and opened it, revealing 50 dollars. He would have been pissed at Finn for taking it but he understood why he did it and didn't think he needed anymore anger being thrown at him. After all the situation with Quinn had hurt Finn enough.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, hey now you can take Tina out." Finn said blatantly, then silently kicked himself about being so obvious, he told Belle he wasn't good at this.

"Yea, I wish it was that easy." Artie retorted

"Why not? Too scared to ask her?"

"As if that were a problem." Artie replied, Finn shifted uncomfortably "it's just, I want it to be perfect. I may have the money but I don't want my dad to have to drive me."

"I'll drive you."

"What? Why would you do that for me?"

"I don't know, you're my friend." Finn replied "We could make it a double date."

"How? Rachel is dating Jessie."

"I didn't mean Rachel." Finn retorted,icily.

"Oh, sorry."

"I can ask Belle."

"You like the new girl? "Artie said surprised "Not that she isn't hot, It's just I thought you liked Rachel."

"Yea but like you said, she's with Jessie and it's just a date. Come on, it should be fun."

"Alright, I'll ask Tina today and I'll let you know."

"Perfect." Finn said, grabbing the back of his wheelchair. "So what do you think I should wear."

* * *

"So I'm assuming he asked you." I stated, judging by the giant smile on Tina's face. We both sat in the back of the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to start Glee.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you so much."

"That's the third time you've said that." I laughed "don't worry about it."

Finn caught my eye and I winked, He smiled and returned to his conversation with Mike.

"So what's the game plan?" I said, turning back to Tina.

"Artie said that he and Finn would be picking us up from my house tomorrow at 7."

"cool, so I'll be over there at 5:30. I can help you find something to wear if you could help me do something with my hair." I replied, she smiled.

"Deal."

"What's proper attire for breadsticks anyways?" I asked and she laughed, nudging me as Mr. Shue walked in.

* * *

"So you're joining us for movie night tonight right?" Kurt asked as we walked out of the choir room.

"Was that an invitation?" I chuckled, he gave me a raised eyebrow and I laughed even harder "Okay, Okay I'll be there, Only if you promise to help with my eyebrows."

"Done." Kurt said,walking off.

"You coming tonight?" Mercedes asked, coming out right behind her best friend.

"of course I am!" I said "I'm just gonna go talk to my dad and then I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, and we'll get a chance to work on those eyebrows." She said, before pivoting and walking off. I shook my head and turned to go to my locker, waving goodbye to Tina and Artie who were leaving together and leaving Finn and Rachel to be the last ones out of the room.

* * *

"We never got to talk yesterday."

"I'm sorry about that." Rachel said timidly, avoiding his gaze. She was sitting on the piano bench, reading a sheet of music a little bit to closely.

"I feel like somethings wrong and I wish you would tell me." Finn said

"I'm just tired." She replied.

"Oh come on Rachel, we both know that's not true." He said, moving to sit next to her on the bench. "Please."

This was the first time Rachel was able to look up at him and she found herself looking directly into his brown eyes. They were kind and safe, begging for her to just let go, but she couldn't, she was with Jesse now. So she straightened up and cleared her throat, grabbing the sheet music.

"Jesse is helping me find my mother."

"Wow..Um, Rachel that's huge." Finn said, trying to ignore the Jesse part as best he could.

"Do you have any idea who she could be?"

"Well, I said Bernadette Peters but Jesse shot that one down." she replied and Finn couldn't help but smile. "but we found a tape that she made for me."

"What's on the tape?"

"She's singing. and she's actually very good." Rachel said, Finn reached out to put a hand on hers.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, no, I'm..." she said, shaking her head fervently and then looking up at him "yes I am. What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not what she expected?"

"You'll figure it out Rach, You always do." Finn said "you're strong like that."

Rachel wanted to hug him tightly and never let go. Besides Jesse, Finn had always come closest to a friend, whether she was in love with him or not. No, not love, she loved Jesse.

"I should go." Rachel said, standing and letting Finn's hand drop. She quickly shuffled to the door and then turned back to Finn who remained on the bench.

"thank you." she said. He smiled a small smile and nodded.

"anytime." he replied.

* * *

"I am working on it Ms. Cochran." Jesse whispered into his phone "I've gotta go, she'll be here any minute."

He closed the phone and turned to see me leaning against the lockers smiling in his direction.

"So the rumors are true." I said

"You don't know what your talking about." He replied, moving closer and coming to a stop in front of me. His hands were in his pocket and he wore a smile to match mine.

"Oh no, So you weren't just talking to Ms. Cochran, Vocal Adrenaline coach?" I asked, he didn't respond, just kept the smile. "That's what I thought. So what is it Jesse, are you here to spy, or are you here to break Rachel's heart and sabotage te competition?"

"As if you guys were competition." Jesse replied.

"Oh but I think you know we are Jesse, or you wouldn't be here." I said

"that's not why I'm here." He said, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, turning to go. He stepped in front of me, placing his arm between me and the way out.

"It's not what you think." he said, his eyes seeming to read genuine.

"Uh huh."

"What can I do to keep you quiet about what you heard?" Jesse asked, I thought a minute and smiled.

"Kiss me." I said

"What?"

"You heard me." I replied, smirking. He look at me for a moment and then placed his hands on either shoulder, pushing me gently back against the locker. He then took his left hand and placed it on my cheek, bringing to his face to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for it, when nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes to see Jesse smiling.

"What?"

"You almost had me." he said, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"and how do you know I won't tell them what I heard?"

"You have nothing to gain from it, and plus with me out of the picture Rachel would be free and you'd lose Finn." he explained

"and If you're wrong you lose Rachel." I replied. His posture changed, He straightened as if I'd poked him with a stick, His gaze turning to the choir room. "It wasn't part of the plan was it?"

"What?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Falling for her."

He didn't respond and I took that as a no. At that moment I felt bad for not only Jesse, but Rachel. Finn may have been right about Jesse being a snake and coming to New Directions with alterior motives but he was wrong about one thing, Jesse did like Rachel and because he did,both of them would suffer.

"You're good." He said. Whether he was complimenting me or insulting me I didn't know. I smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We all have a choice Jesse, just remember that." I said, before smiling and walking off.

* * *

"I'm nervous, are you nervous?" Tina said, peeking through the curtain out at the driveway. I was a little bit but I wasn't going to admit it, I smiled up at her and pulled her down next to me. The gorgeous black dress she was wearing crinkled a bit under her but it was alright.

"Take deep breaths Tina." I said smoothing out the wrinkles and then doing the same for my dress. I had found it in the back of my closet, it was from New York partying days. Off the shoulder blue silk empire waist, that feel down to the Knees. I had a black on sort of the same but with the back exposed that I lent Tina.

"You've hung out with Artie before right?"

She nodded, "okay, so imagine this is just a regular hang out and you just decided to get dressed up for your own personal reasons."

"Is that what you do?" she asked

"No. I imagine everyone naked."

She laughed and I gave a sigh of relief "see funny, this is supposed to be fun, relax or you're gonna make me nervous."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath again "I'm fine. Now you and Finn?"

"What about us?"

"Is this date for you guys as well?"

"um, no we're just hanging out." I replied, the nerves slowly returning.

"You don't like him?" she asked, her gaze scrutinizing.

"He likes Rachel."

"That doesn't answer my question."

There was a knock on the door and Tina jumped up nervously. I stood and slid my arm through hers, pulling her slowly and calmly to the door. She took yet another deep breath and pulled open the door. Artie sat outside of the door with Finn behind him, holding onto the wheelchair. Both were dressed rather decently, ties and everything.

Well hello." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi." They said in unison. Tina and I shared a look and then began laughing. We stepped out and she closed the door behind us. I kissed Artie on the cheek and then moved on to stand next to Finn. I wanted to give them a moment, so I took his hand and we walked towards the car.

"You look, hmm, beautiful." Finn said, clearing his throat.

"Thank you." I giggled, brushing the strand of brown hair out of my eyes. "you don't look bad your self. I added, nudging him. He led me around the car and opened the passenger door for me. He stood pin straight and was moving like robot, I laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Snap out of it Hudson." I said, taking a seat in the car, my legs hanging out "Just cause I'm in a dress doesn't mean you can act all weird around me."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm nervous." he replied, kneeling in front of me.

"Don't be, we're just hanging out.' I said, patting him on the head and swinging my legs inside of the car and beckoning him around. I closed the door and for the minute before he got in I screeched, he was nervous and that meant that he thought this was an actual date.

* * *

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." Tina replied, shifting nervously.

"are you alright?" Artie asked

"Yea, just nervous." she said, he smiled and took her hand, pulling her down to him. Gently he kissed her lips and patted his lap. She smiled and sat down, wrapping her arms about his neck and slowly he wheeled to the car.

The night went perfectly, if any nerves had remained none of them showed. There was a lot giggling and some singing, but mostly just giggling. Tina and Artie shared a few silent conversations and we allowed them this, turning to our own conversations. At the end of the night Artie paid for their dinner and to my surprise Finn paid for mine. I thanked him repeatedly as we made our way to the car but he only laughed.

"Stop thanking me, it was my pleasure." He replied, once again opening the passenger door for me.

We all drove home in silence, through the rearview mirror I could see Tina resting against Artie's shoulder. I smiled to myself and leaned my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until this moment.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem." Finn replied, leaving Artie on his doorstep with Tina and heading back to the car, where Belle slept in the passenger seat.

* * *

"I had a really fun night." Tina said

"So did I." Artie replied "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." she smiled

"You think I could ask you a question." Artie said.

"Yea, go ahead."

"will you be my girlfriend?" Artie questioned. Tina's face lit up like a moonlit sky and she nodded.

"All though I thought I already was."

They both laughed and Tina bent down to kiss him again. They said goodnight and Artie disappeared behind his front door. Tina walked to the car and climbed into the back seat.

"Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome." He replied, quietly. Starting the car and pulling out "I know we haven't really had the chance to get close but I think you're cool and Artie too."

"I think you're cool too Finn." Tina replied, sitting back in her chair and staring out of the window.

* * *

The date had run longer than expected and the clock read 12:47 when Finn pulled away from Tina's house. He didn't think that Belle's grandparents would be awake and he didn't want to be the one to wake them, so he made the executive decision to take her to his house. She could have his bed and he would sleep on the floor and Finn was sure Kurt would be more than happy he had someone to get ready for school with in the morning. He pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine. Belle didn't even stir and she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He walked around the car and lifted her out of the car, carrying her to the door and into the dark living room. Quietly he made his way through the Hummel house and down the stairs to his and Kurt's room. Kurt was asleep with his face mask and eye mask on. Finn moved around him and laid Belle down on his bed, the sudden change of gravity made her eyes flutter open and she looked around.

"Hey." he whispered

"What's going on?" she asked

"You fell asleep and it was too late to take you home so I brought you to my place." Finn explained, laying some sheets down on the ground.

"what are you doing/"

"I'm just gonna sleep on the floor."

"No, I'm not taking your bed." she replied, trying to climb off the bed. Her held her still "It's okay, I don't mind."

"No." Belle challenged "We can both sleep in the bed."

She moved over and patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly he climbed in next to her and pulled the sheets over the both of them. She curled up next to him, close enough to feel his body heat but not close enough to touch. Finn rolled onto his side and stared at the back of her head. The tiny bit of moonlight caught her caramel toned skin in just the right way to make it glitter but whether that was the light or her lotion he couldn't distinguish. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow, trying his best to forget she was there.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and found Belle breathing quietly next to him. Her hair fell over her face and her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath she took. Slowly he sat up and reached out with his hand, brushing the hair from her face. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Good morning." Finn said, smiling back.

"Good morning." she whispered and then, as if realizing where she was, she turned on her stomach and shoved her face in her pillow.

"What?"

"I probably look like crap right now." She mumbled into the fabric. Finn had to lean closer to hear what she was saying.

"You look fine." he said, honestly. She shook her head vigorously and pulled the pillow over her head.

"No! look away from the hideous monster." She cried into the pillow. Finn laughed and shook his head, pulling the pillow out of her grasp and off her head. She slowly revealed her face and gave him and evil eye. He smiled and placed his head back down near hers. They both looked at each other for a moment, before Finn brushed her cheek gently.

"You look beautiful." he said quietly and then without a second thought, he brought her face to his and softly kissed her lips.

"Hmm Hmm."

Finn broke away and they both looked up at Kurt. He was smirking and holding a cup of coffee, he was dressed from head to toe in burberry.

"Good Morning Kurt."

Belle nodded and rolled out of the bed, grabbing her shoes and her cell phone.

"I'm gonna head home." she said, slipping her shoes on and walking towards the stairs.

"Let me drive you." Finn said, climbing out of bed and trying to find his shoes.

"No, No, it's okay..."

"Oh he insists." Kurt added, holding Finn's shoes and taking a sip of his coffee. Belle squirmed awkwardly but nodded her consent. Finn slid on his shoe's and led her up the stairs, his fingers twisted around her's.

* * *

The drive home was awkward, neither of us spoke, which I'd have to say was a good thing because I'm not sure anything legible would come out. My stomach was twisted in knots and I couldn't seem to sit still. Finn pulled in front of my house and with a quick awkward goodbye, I slid out of the car and almost ran up the walkway to my front door. When I entered the house, I leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

"Nan!"

When no-one answered I dropped my bag and moved further into the room.

"Pop!"

No-one was there, I wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the dining table. Five minutes later I was running out of the front door with the car keys in my hand.

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

My father had tried to kill himself, he had gotten a hold of a nurses bobby pin and somehow pierced his wrists with it. At first I couldn't even look at him and then I found myself shouting "Why?" in his face. The nurses had to stable me and I was not permitted to see him for a day, until I calmed down. I didn't calm down, I sat in my room and cried for two days and I missed school as well. My grandparents called my teachers, including Mr. Shue. to inform them of the situation. I'd been getting calls for the past couple of days but I just let it ring, by sunday I had Tina,Mercedes and Kurt at my door, refusing to leave until I spoke to them. I told my Nan to let them in and they found me sitting in front of my bed, all three of them sat around me in silence until I broke down and told them all about my dad.

Kurt and Mercedes just hugged me, Tina cried. I thought it would be worse to talk about it but it made me feel better. We sat there for hours and just told me about Jesse's departure and I fought to hide the nervous feeling in my stomach,though I'm sure Kurt caught it. They told me about the club almost being canceled because the loss at regionals but how Sue saved us. I had missed regionals, I gave them my apologies for not being there but told them I knew they kicked ass. I also found out about beautiful baby Beth and her adoption by Ms. Cochran. I was surprised I had missed so much in a few days.

They stayed a while longer and made me promise I would be back to school tomorrow. I promised them and walked them out, Kurt hung back.

"You know everyone's been worried sick."

"Would you be talking about anyone in particular?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Finn's been calling and he won't stop asking about you."

"Well I'm sure now that Jesse's out of the picture, he's got his hands full with Rachel."

Kurt didn't even have to say anything and I loved his honesty "I'm sorry Belle."

"Don't be, it was bound to happen eventually." I replied, though I felt like my stomach was gonna explode.

"he likes you Belle."

"Who doesn't." I joked,hiding the ache in my chest. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek, before heading home. I shut the door behind him and headed back to my room. I laid down and for the first time in days I was able to close my eyes and rest, though my head wouldn't turn off the images of Finn or the taste of his lips.

* * *

"you knew I would leave."

"I didn't know you'd leave like that."

Closing the door to my car, I turned and saw Jesse leaning against my car.

"Why weren't you here?" he asked.

"You mean before you became a coward and high-tailed it back to Vocal Adrenaline."

"She didn't want me."

"but you wanted her!" I snapped, annoyed.

"things don't work out like that Belle, she wanted Finn. I had no reason to stay here."

"you mean besides the fact that you liked it here." I snapped, moving closer to him." I grew up reading guys like you Jesse, vocal adrenaline is a bunch of robots trumping around the stage and over here you felt family and connection for the first time in a while. Am I right?"

"That is besides the point." he replied

"Jesse I think you're amazing, you're a great performer and a really hot guy but you're a coward." I said, trying to move past him, he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I don't have many friends Belle."

"and you expect me to be one?"

"You're the only one who knows I wasn't here to hurt her Belle," He said, dropping his hand and shoving it into his pocket. His arrogant air had dropped and I could really see him, the real him and he was hurt. "I never wanted to hurt her, I was here to help her find her mother and I did. You were right, I was never meant to fall for her. That made it harder to see her with Finn, to see the looks. I knew I had to go, and I had to make her hate me so she would never find out the real reason I was here and so she could easily fall into Finn's arms."

I felt nauseous as he spoke, I didn't wanna think about her touching any part of Finn. Ugh! I had to stop this, Finn wasn't my type anyways.

"Give it a week, she won't even remember me." he said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"trust me, she's already forgotten." I said, it came out meaner than I wanted it to and Jesse straightened. Before his facade slid back into place, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Consider me your friend Jesse but this friendship can't happen on these grounds." I said, peering over his shoulder and seeing Noah Puckerman glancing in this direction. Both of us were late for class and he had been crossing the parking lot towards the front doors. "It's time you leave."

I directed him in the direction of the car but before we could reach it, Puck appeared. I quickly stepped between them and turned my back on Jesse.

"Jesse get in your car and leave." I demanded

"yea, run like the punk you are!" Puck yelled

"Hey, how did it feel to lose to me again Puckerman?" Jesse laughed

"Shut up Jesse!" I yelled "Get in the car!"

"Do what she says before I bash your face in." Puck yelled, pushing himself close to me as I fought to hold him back.

"Did you think Rachel would choose you Puckerman?" Jesse laughed "No. and you're out here fighting for her honor, for what? You think she'll see you if you bash my face in?"

Puck dipped past me and threw himself at Jesse, at the last minute I was able to grip his shirt and pull him back.

"JESSE! LEAVE NOW!" I yelled struggling with Puck. With a forceful tug. I yanked Puck back and now had my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He finally did as I said, climbing into his car and pulling away, both me and Puck stood there breathing heavily together and watching the back of his car fade into the distance. I could feel his heart pound against my palm through his shirt.

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?" Puck asked, trying to regain composure.

"he came to ask me what happened with my father?" I lied, finally releasing him and stepping back.

"Why does he care about?"

"because we were friends before he ditched." I said, picking up my backpack and handing him his. "I heard a congratulation was in order."

He looked up at me, confused for a moment, then seeing the expression on my face he understood.

"Thank you." he replied solemnly, looking down so I didn't see the sadness stain his face. "but she's not mine anymore."

"She will always be yours." I said. I felt the silence roll in slowly and I knew he was upset. "Do you have a picture?"

Puck nodded and took out his phone, he hit a button and the image of a beautiful baby girl appeared.

"I took it when no-one was around, I wasn't supposed to but I had to have a picture of her."

"She's beautiful," I said softly, taking the phone into my hands. He nodded and stepped behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"She looks like Quinn."

"Yea, she does."

I Turned and handed the phone back to him. He didn't look like the same guy who'd hit on me on my first day. He looked tired and sad, he looked like someone had taken out his heart. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes from his "We're late."

* * *

Walking in to class late, I peered around and moved to the back of the class, avoiding the look Finn was giving me from the other side of the class. I found a seat and sat down, pulling my hood up over my head and pulling out my notebook. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it, Kurt's name danced across the screen and I opened the text.

"Yes, I'm at school," I typed "Unfortunately."

I got a sad smiley face icon in return and I just chuckled. I returned to drawing and half-listening to the teacher. When the bell rang, I rose and quickly exited the class, trying to get out before Finn could catch up to me. I didn't move quick enough though and he caught me just as I exited the class.

"Hi." he said, standing over me awkwardly.

"Hey." I replied, shifting uncomfortably and looking everywhere but his face.

"Kurt told me what happened with your dad." he said, I just nodded and played with the strap on my bag. "Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't talk to anyone." I said.

"you talked to Kurt and Mercedes and Tina."

"Yea, I talked to them when they showed up on my doorstep and refused to leave," I said, Finally looking up at him "Where were you?"

He was stuck, he looked down at his feet and then up at me again. I looked at him closely, feeling my expression turn blank. I wouldn't let him know how I was feeling, but I would let him know that I knew where he'd been.

"you were with Rachel." I stated matter-of-factly. He didn't even have to respond, I got my response the moment the words came out of my mouth. He had drawn a deep breath and turned his gaze to the people passing. "That's what I thought."

He began to stutter and I nodded, shaking my head. I turned and began to walk away, I needed to change my books out in my locker before my next class. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to be here.

"Belle wait!" Finn called, following me as I rounded the corner. "Rachel and I...it's a long..."

"No need to explain Finn, We've talked about her since we met. Congrats on finally getting her." I said, stopping at my locker and opening the door.

"Don't do that Belle, it's not fair."

"Do what Finn?" I questioned, pushing my books into my locker and pulling the other ones out. I could feel eyes on my neck but I didn't turn.

"Pretend that nothing happened between us."

This made me look up, I wanted to yell "What happened between us Finn?" but I instead went with the "playing dumb" tactic.

"What happened between us Finn?"

He was stumped, completely unaware of what he should say. I slammed my locker and turned to him, finally seeing puck over his shoulder, watching us.

"Look Finn, what happened between us was just a momentary lapse of judgement. You love Rachel and you're not my type anyways." I said "We're friends, that's it."

Hey, there you are." Rachel appeared and this was my que to leave. I smiled and walked around them, over to Puck.

"Take a picture Puckerman, It'll last you longer."

"You know he's with Berry now right?"

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means you have no chance." Puck replied "I've seen the way you look at him, it's the same way every other girl does." he said this last part looking over my shoulder and I turned to see Finn and Rachel in the same spot. It took me a few seconds to realize Quinn was standing behind them at her locker. She was giving Rachel the evil eye and then when her eyes rolled onto Finn, her expression became softer, sweeter.

"God, I looked like that? Why didn't you hit me or something." I laughed, he didn't do the same, just watched her.

"I love her," He said, putting the emphasis on "I".

"but she doesn't love you back." I replied, now understanding where the conversation was going.

"She love's me, but she's not in love with me." He replied "That's what she told me."

I was listening to him but my gaze had returned to Rachel and Finn, she was giving him the same look Quinn was but he was returning it. It was sickening, in my head It was me standing before him and it was my waist he was holding.

"Don't take this the wrong way," I said, turning on him "but she isn't going to magically love you now that she's had your baby."

"and Finn will never see you over Berry." he replied, gazing at me through his bright eyes.

"Looks like we're both in the same position then." I said "there's only one solution for that.

The bell rang and people scattered, Puck and I were the only ones who hadn't moved.

"You got anything important going on in class?" I asked

"even if I did, I wouldn't know."

"you wanna get out of here?"

He didn't even hesitate, he took me by the waste and we both walked calmly through the chaos and out to the parking lot.

* * *

A swift intake of breath, an arch of my back, and a light moan. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and shifted from under him. He slid off and onto the mattress next to me, breathing deeply in my ear.

"Wow," I said, sitting up and pulling his shirt over my head "You're almost as good as my ex."

"No one is as good as the Puckerman."

"She was." I stated, laying back down on my side next to him. His eyes widened and he just looked at me, I laughed and shook my head.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Why?"

"because I wanna imagine that." he replied, which made me laugh harder.

"Typical male."

We were both quiet for a moment "Well you're better than the girl's I've been with."

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls."

"I'm serious, Quinn kept asking me to tell her she wasn't fat. I slept with Brittany and Santana together and they focused on each other more than me, not that I'm complaining. Mrs. Kane, the lady whose pool I cleaned, she..."

"I don't really need to know the details Noah." I said, rolling onto my back.

"Sorry."

He smiled and rolled on top of me, slipping his hands under my waist and lifting, pulling me under him.

"Where did you learn to do that thing with your hips?" He whispered, Kissing my lips and then my neck. I smirked and snaked my hands over his shoulders, digging my nails into his back.

"Gymnastics," I replied, he moved his way back up my neck and to my lips. I kissed him back and felt his body react when I nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.

"You think you could show me that trick again?" he whispered in my ear, biting down on my earlobe. He trailed his hands down my sides till he found my thighs and gripping them tightly, he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mmmmmm, what's in it for me?" I asked, watching him with a smirk on my lips. He kissed me again, deeply this time, and I felt pressure. I wrapped one hand around his head and kissed him harder before breaking away. "Okay, okay, I'll show you." I said, through jagged breaths.

* * *

"Is everything alright Finn?"

Finn turned around to see Kurt, they were standing in the hallway and Finn had been looking around as if he was searching for someone.

"Hey Kurt."

"Belle left earlier." Kurt replied

"I wasn't..." he began but Kurt wasn't stupid so he cleared his throat " What do you mean she left."

"I saw her leave with Puck earlier." Kurt replied "I text her and she said she wouldn't be back today."

"What about Glee Club?" Finn asked

"I guess she's not coming." Kurt said "but I mean with you and Rachel why would she?"

"She said she was happy for me."

"You know, it's a good thing you're good looking." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Just make sure to give me you and Rachel's schedule so I can have Belle over when you're not there."

"Why does it have to be when I'm not there? We're still friends!"

Kurt shrugged and walked away, leaving Finn looking after him and wondering what he knew and why had Belle left,with Puck no less. While he was wondering this Rachel walked around the corner and he was distracted from his thoughts of Belle. When she finally reached him, she smiled and he wanted to say "you look beautiful." Instead, he said "Hi."

"Hi," she said "so whether Mr. Shue wants to or not, I think we should start preparing for sectionals already. If we're going to actually beat Vocal Adrenaline we need to start finding the best songs and rehearsing now. I have a couple of choices already."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle at her "Okay."

"I was thinking after Glee club we could go to my house and start going over them." she said

"Oh," His smile fell "I was going to go see Belle after school. You know, see if she was okay."

"Oh," Rachel replied "Okay, well then maybe tomorrow." she turned and went to walk away but Finn grabbed her arm, drawing her to him.

"Definitely tomorrow." He said, bending down to kiss her. When they broke apart the warm smile had returned to her face.

"I have to go to class but I'll see you later." she said

"Okay," he replied, once again standing still and watching someone walk away. Images of Belle returned and he sighed heavily. He was in love with Rachel, there should be no misconceptions about that but what had happened between him and Belle had been real and he couldn't shake it for some reason.

* * *

Puck woke in the dim light of the fading sun, his arms draped around Belle. Normally he would be gone by now, hit it and quit it was hi M.O. and it had always worked for him. After losing Beth though, a lot of things about him had changed and so for some reason this situation felt different. He liked the feeling of having her in his arms, it was oddly comforting not that you would ever find him admitting that to anyone.

Belle began to stir, she opened her eyes and looked around as if she'd forgotten where she was for a second. Then she looked at him and nodded, remembering what had happened. She sat up and slid out of bed.

"We fell asleep."she stated, puck nodded.

"Okay well, thank you very much for the very entertaining afternoon." She said, pulling on pants and grabbing a t-shirt.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Did you wanna cuddle? I didn't take you for that guy." Belle scoffed, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"No," Puck replied defensively "But we could talk."

"about what?"

"About your dad."

"or we could talk about yours." she replied, Puck's face turned cold. "I didn't think so. This isn't a romance novel, me and you, it's just sex and very good sex at that."

"If that's the case..." he replied, sitting up and grabbing onto the waistband of her jeans, pulling her closer to him. The doorbell rang and Belle broke out of the kiss.

"I think 3 times is enough," she laughed "get dressed."

She threw his shirt at him and went to answer the door.


End file.
